smoctfandomcom-20200214-history
Judges
The following are the judges and staff of the SMOCT in real life. Another section with the in-universe characters will be added later. Tuxedo Mini Mask http://tuxedominimask.deviantart.com/ ~TuxedoMiniMask About: TMM, otherwise known as "Tux", is the founder of SMOCT. Two years ago, he created SMOCT with the aspirations that it would not only be a great OCT, but also a tribute to the Sailor Moon fandom. TMM, started SMOCT with the intention to have fun, make friends, and help the Sailor Moon community grow. Duties: TMM is the founder, a judge, and a staff member of SMOCT. Although, his main duties mainly concern judging, he also over-see's and approves all the activities on SMOCT. He is kind and understanding, so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Character: Leo — will be updated soon! Sliv-Pie http://sliv-pie.deviantart.com/ — *Sliv-Pie About: I and my character, Sailor Meow, have been judging SMOCT since Leo first formed it, although I was a little slow to get started. I am a huge Sailor Moon fan and have been involved in Leo's projects for about 4 years, so when he asked me to be part of SMOCT I jumped at the chance. Duties: My primary duty is judging each round of the main tournament, as well as the mini-tounament and spectator competitions. I also act as an editor/spellchecker for certain posts, as well as perform other administrative duties. Character: Sailor Meow — updated reference coming soon! The Little Missus http://thelittlemissus.deviantart.com/ — ~thelittlemissus About: Missy has been with SMOCT as a spectator nearly from the start, joining in the fall of 2010 and staying on since to enjoy both the show and the socializing. Duties:'''This year Missy comes on board as a general administrator, co-runner of the Queen’s Daughters Club, co-writer of the various rules, how-tos and FAQ pages as well as creating graphics for the tournament. She will also be fulfilling the role of alternate judge, should one be needed. '''Character: Sailor Callisto Marie-Berry http://marie-berry.deviantart.com/ — *marie-berry About: Marie first appeared in SMOCT1 as half of Team Failboat. Along with her young ward, Sailor Chronos, Sailor 1410 adventured all the way to a tie for third place. Marie then took a hiatus during SMOCT2 due to health issues, but has returned to SMOCT3 for more shenanigans with her new character, Adularia. Duties: A jack of all trades, master of none, Marie is pretty much whatever SMOCT needs her to be at the moment. If you've got a question but aren't sure who to ask, she's probably your best bet. Character: Adularia Valendra http://valendra.deviantart.com/ — *Valendra About:'''Was a competitor and runner up on SMOCT, a spectator in SMOCT2 and now a judge on SMOCT3. She was known for her character Sailor Rozaria and her unholy deeds the most, among the competitors. She does not bite when approached, her nature is found oddly fair and sometimes a bit too sweet causing cavities. You were warned. '''Duties: As Sailor Rozaria decided to take her place beside Judge Sailor Eris, as an unofficial judge( merely for trolling and watching out for Eris); her creator Valendra's (Val) duty this year is a step further than standing aside and watch how things go. She's currently among the judges and provide art for the group. Character: Sailor Rozaria Inkscribble About: '''Was a competitor and winner of SMOCT1, and a judge on SMOCT2. She now appears to be filling in as a staff member, although it is uncertain if she is a judge for SMOCT3. She was known for her character Sailor Eris and all of her crazy antics, as well as her Tim Burton-inspired art style and magnificent costumes! '''Duties: TBD Character: Sailor Eris MobPrincess13 About: Was one of the original creators of the SMOCT, along with TMM and RubyWisdom, as well as the creator of Lilith, the main villain of SMOCT1. It is unclear at the moment what role she has this time around for SMOCT3. Duties: TBD Character: Lilith (SMOCT1)